charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamm
Hamm is one of the tritagonists of in the Disney and Pixar Toy Story movies. (Alongside Rex, Slinky Dog and Mr. Potato Head) He is a piggy bank who has an madeup evil alterego called Dr. Porkchop. He is voiced by John Ratzenberger, who voices a single character in Pixar's other films as well. Physical Appearance Personality Toy Story Hamm had a minor appearance in Toy Story. He is first seen during Andy's playtime in the beginning of the film, representing the safe that the robber was taking money from. His first speaking appearance was when Mr. Potato Head, after attempting to repair himself due to an incident with Molly, tells tries to depict himself as Picasso, although Hamm doesn't understand what he is talking about, causing Mr. Potato Head to call him an "uncultured swine." Later, during the unplanned staff meeting, Hamm expresses irritation that Woody would ask them if they found a moving buddy. He also expresses irritation when he learns that Mrs. Davis moved Andy's birthday to that day instead of the next Wednesday, asking if she lost her marbles. He eventually interrupted the meeting to inform them that the birthday guests are arriving. He later listens in on Sarge's reports about any gifts Andy got, also expressing shock at Andy getting a lunch box, although he and the other toys celebrated when the final present was revealed to be a game of Battleship, also accidentally knocking Mr. Potato Head's pieces over, causing him to call him "hero spudhead." However, after a breaking report where it was revealed that Andy had a surprise birthday present and Rex inadvertently breaks the baby monitor, Hamm snaps at him, and also attempts unsuccessfully to fix it by placing the batteries back in (forcing Woody to directly take over the job). He eventually returns to his place, coming out when the coast is clear, and later meeting Buzz Lightyear. Later, when Sid was heard laughing, Hamm speculated that Sid may have had trouble getting into camp this year for why he was at home, also observing what Sid frequently does with the other toys. After Woody accidentally knocks Buzz out of the window and is exposes as having done so, Hamm expressess distrust of Woody and hints that they should throw Woody out of the window both because of what they thought Woody did and to not give him a chance at doing the same to them, although he and the other toys weren't able to do this before Andy came back into the room. He and the other toys later tried to search for Buzz with the flashlight, although they were irritated when the entity they thought was Buzz was actually Whiskers the cat. After Hamm learned that Woody also disappeared, he mentioned he had it coming. Later, Hamm and Mr. Potato Head were playing Battleship, and had apparently won Mr. Potato Head's hat from a previous match, and was requesting he get Mr. Potato Head's nose for losing to him again when they discovered Woody was nearby. He then told everyone to get over because Woody was at Sid's house. Woody begs the Toys to bring him back to Andy's house. However, after Woody was found with Buzz's detached arm, Hamm assumes Woody killed Buzz and leaves the cowboy to his fate. After Woody boards the Eggman Movers truck, Hamm, after Woody apparently kicked RC behind, Hamm and the other toys attack him, with Hamm proceeds to lay a "pig-pile" on Woody (also causing RC and Buzz to literally jump in the air), eventually succeed in throwing him out of the truck, although he later tries to help them when they discoveres he was actually telling the truth and Buzz is okay. During Christmas at Andy's new house, Hamm listenes in to the Christmas gift announcements, with Hamm himself congratulating Mr. Potato Head for Molly getting a Mrs. Potato Head. Toy Story 2 Hamm returns in Toy Story 2 with a much larger role. He takes a dislike to Al McWhiggin, the chicken mascot of Al's Toy Barn, especially after learning that he is the same man who kidnapped Woody from a yard sale. Later, he and Potato Head set up a crime scene to present Woody's kidnapping to the other toys, but Rex inadvertently destroys their presentation. However with the help of Mr. Spell Buzz learns that Al is one who stole Woody. Hamm then takes over the channel-hopping that Rex was trying for, doing it far more rapidly. When asked how he can even tell what's on, Hamm simply replies, "I can tell," and keeps going. However, he ends up accidentally skipping the Al's Toy Barn commercial and, already flipping too fast to stop and go back, continues channel-surfing until the toys eventually find the commercial again and stop Hamm immediately. After helping the toys find Al's Toy Barn on TV, Hamm goes with Buzz, Potato Head, Rex, and Slinky Dog go on a mission to rescue Woody. It is during this mission when he displays embarrassment to the other toys after his cork falls out, and he requests no one to look until he gets it back in. The following day, he is the first to spot Al's Toy Barn right across the street and informs them via a variant of the old "Why did the chicken cross the road?" joke. During their search in the toy store, Hamm and Slinky managed to find a convertible and drove it to rendezvous with Mr. Potato Head and Rex (the latter of whom was talking incessantly about the guidebook for the game he had), though Mr. Potato Head forced him off the driver's spot in order to "let a toy with hands" drive. Hamm and the others later spot a group of Barbie dolls having a party and asks them where to find the owner of Al's Toy Barn. He also takes over Mr. Potato Head's spot in the vehicle, partially because Mr. Potato Head was incessantly and repeatedly chanting, "I'm a married spud!" regarding Tour Guide Barbie's presence. When Tour Guide Barbie drives the toys into the Buzz Lightyear aisle, Hamm spots a Bonus Belt Buzz, thinking he is Andy's Buzz (but later, the toys are able to rejoin with the "true" Buzz). When the toys break into Al's apartment via the elevator, Hamm loses some of his change due to the angle, also warning the toys below about "lost change." After eventually reaching Al's , Hamm knocks down the box with Stinky Pete inside and exclaims: "You heard of kung fu? Well, get ready for 'pork chop'!" However, Hamm then gets shocked when the actual Buzz belonging to Andy, and after the latter confirmed his identity enthusiastically greeted him. They then are dismayed that Woody would rather stay with the Roundup gang, although they rejoice when he changes his mind. However, due to Stinky Pete's interference, they couldn't save Woody, forcing them to pursue him and Al, also witnessing the fight between Bonus Belt Buzz and Zurg. After hijacking a Pizza Planet vehicle, Hamm proceeds to give driving directions via the onboard manual, while noting the inconsistency regarding the mileage of the vehicle with some amusement. Hamm and the others then tried to locate the suitcase containing Woody in the conveyor belt area and split up from Buzz to do so, though they only found camera equipment in one of the luggages that only looked like Woody's luggage container. Nonetheless, they use the flashers to aid Woody and Buzz and defeat Stinky Pete could finish off Woody, stunning him long enough for Woody and Buzz to overpower him. After the toys return home, Hamm attempts to beat a Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg video game that was previously played by Rex and asks him for a hand. However, Rex, too overjoyed about his triumph over defeating Zurg in an elevator, doesn't help, and Hamm loses the game before he can continue with his playthrough and gets angry. He then sees a sobbing Al on TV about how he lost his money, which makes Hamm comment that crime doesn't pay. Toy Story 3 Hamm returns in Toy Story 3. He is saddened like the other toys are when a now seventeen-year-old Andy has stopped paying attention to his toys. Later, when Andy starts to clean his room, Hamm is put into a trash bag along with the other toys (except Woody) with the intention of placing them in the attic, but Andy's mom mistakes the bag as trash and puts it onto the curb. The toys manage to get out of the bag, under Jessie and Buzz's direction, and climb into a box bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody tries to tell them it was a mistake but they don't beleive him. At the daycare, Hamm, Slinky and Molly's Barbie doll shake hands with Stretch and Lotso assigns the toys to the Caterpillar Room, where the toys are impressed at the sights and sounds of the room. However Woody leaves to be with Andy at College. But he is found by a little girl named Bonnie and taken back to her house. However, as the recess bell rings and the toddlers of the room enter, Hamm is bathed in glue and coated in glitter. That evening, Hamm removes his cork to spill out some rubbish, including Mr. Potato Head's arm, out of his body. Soon, once Buzz goes to ask Lotso to allow him and his friends to move into the Butterfly Room, the toys realize that Woody was telling the truth about Andy's intent of putting them into the attic after Mrs. Potato Head, when trying to see if the coast is clear, ends up finding her other eye in the closet and witnessed an talk between Andy and his mom, but are imprisoned by Lotso, his gang, and a reset Buzz before they have a chance to go home. In order to make that Andy's toys obey his rules, Lotso tosses them Woody's hat (which he left behind), causing them to believe he killed Woody. The next day, Hamm, feeling bored and lonely and sad about Woody's "apparent" death, plays a harmonica to lighten his spirit, but Buzz bangs on his cell and orders him to be quiet. After another rough playtime with the toddlers, the toys are reunited with Woody, who is still alive and well and returned to save them because he learned the turth about Lotso. They agree to help him get back home as Woody tells them of his plan of busting out of Sunnyside. That night, Hamm and Rex distract Buzz by having a small fight, forcing Buzz to try to stop the fight, and Jessie and Bullseye slam a plastic storage bin onto Buzz. Hamm and Rex then stand on top of the bin, trapping Buzz, who frantically tries to escape. After Woody, Slinky, and Barbie returns with a Buzz Lightyear instruction manual, Buzz breaks free, and Hamm and Rex tackle Buzz from the side to prevent him from warning Lotso. As the toys pin Buzz down, Hamm reads the steps in the manual on how to reset Buzz, but the toys end up resetting Buzz to a Spanish version of his "Space Ranger" persona. Nevertheless, they escape via the garbage chute, only to be confronted by Lotso and his gang again. The confrontation eventually results in Lotso's henchmen turning on their leader upon being convinced of his deception and Lotso being thrown into a dumpster by Big Baby. After Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster, Hamm and the others jump onto the dumpster to save him, only to fall into a garbage truck that has just arrived. The truck takes them to the Tri-County Landfill, where The Aliens go to find a giant claw while the other toys are pushed on their way to the shredder. While escaping, Hamm uses a pot to escape but he and his friends are dumped into a furnace after Lotso leaves them to die in an incinerator. Hamm then takes Slinky's paw and Rex's hand. Just as the toys are about to face their fiery death, they are saved by a giant claw crane that the Aliens are commandeering. After escaping the incinerator, Hamm and Slinky express theirs desire to get back at Lotso for leaving him and his friends to die, only to be convinced by Woody that Lotso is not worth the trouble. The toys return home, wash themselves off with a garden hose, and climb back to Andy's room. They say goodbye to Woody as they climb into a box destined for attic. Slinky tells Woody to fun at college and Hamm warns him not to have too much fun. However, but with Woody has himself and the toys donated to Bonnie when Andy stops at her house while en route to college. Hamm is the seventh toy given to Bonnie. After Andy's gone, Hamm is seen walking and talking with Mr. Pricklepants as the film closes. In the end credits, he is seen together with Buttercup, presumably his new best friend, as the two are next to each other when Woody reads his friends a message from Sunnyside, when they watch Mr. Pricklepants and an Alien play their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and when they enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble. Toy Story 4 Hamm will return in Toy Story 4. Toy Story Treats Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Toy Story Toons Hawaiian Vacation In the first Toy Story Toons'' ''episode Hawaiian Vacation, Hamm is seen helping Barbie and Ken make their trip to Hawaii a perfect one right inside Bonnie's room. When Barbie and Ken have a romantic moment outside of Bonnie's house, they fall off the doorstep and into the snow bank, to which Hamm says, "I'll get the shovel." He is last seen watching Mr. Potato Head free Barbie and Ken from a block of ice. Small Fry In the second episode Small Fry, After Bonnie returns home from Poultry Palace with Rex and Fun Meal Buzz Lightyear (the latter having switched places with the real Buzz), Hamm alongside the other toys welcomes Rex home, although after Fun Meal Buzz reveals himself, he and the other toys quickly realize that he isn't the real Buzz. Despite this, even though Woody is arguing with Rex for the latter being gullible enough to fall for the obvious trick by the Fun Meal Buzz, Hamm notes that the Fun Meal Buzz is a really good ice dancer regardless (referring to his skating around). However, Hamm quickly changes his opinion when Fun Meal Buzz, after stealing Woody's hat, proceeded to slap Hamm's behind, requesting that someone tackle Fun Meal Buzz, also proceeding to thank Woody when the latter managed to do so almost immediately after he requested this. He is later present during the planning of a rescue operation to bring Buzz back, with Hamm suggesting they jimmy the lock, although the planning proved to be unnecessary after Buzz was revealed to have escaped via the drive-thru, with him and the other toys greeting him enthusiastically. Partysaurus Rex In the third episode Partysaurus Rex, Hamm only briefly appears in the beginning and nearing the end of the short. In the beginning, he watches Mrs. Potato Head's attempt at blowing a bubble as well as calling Rex a "buzzkill" after Rex, in his clumsiness, popped the bubble, and also knocked him Woody, Buzz, Bullseye, Mr. Pricklepants and Dolly. as well as hiding when Bonnie going to take a bath. He later appears when the toys try to check up on Rex, only to be hit with a tidal wave from the bathroom. Toy Story of Terror! Hamm doesn't appear in Toy Story of Terror but he is mentioned by Mr. Potato Head. Videogames Gallery Trivia Category:Toy Story characters Category:Pigs Category:Toys Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Heroes Category:Film characters Category:Lego characters Category:Characters voiced by John Ratzenberger Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Walt Disney Category:1990s Characters Category:1995 Characters Debuts